In the installation of an air-conditioning system in an aircraft, it is currently normal practice to connect air outlet ducts of an aircraft air-conditioning system to pipelines, so-called riser ducts. The riser ducts extend in the region of an aircraft structure from the air outlet ducts of the aircraft air-conditioning system arranged underneath a passenger cabin, to air outlet openings provided in interior components of the aircraft and terminating in the cabin region of the aircraft. After the riser ducts have been laid the interior components of the aircraft are secured to the aircraft structure and the riser ducts are connected to air outlet openings provided in the interior components. Normally the air outlet openings are located above the seating positions of the aircraft passengers and are therefore formed for example in ceiling panels of the aircraft cabin. Since the riser ducts as well as the interior structural parts have to be individually positioned and mounted, the installation of these components is time-consuming and therefore extremely cost-intensive.
In order to simplify the installation of riser ducts in an aircraft EP 1 510 454 A1 proposes integrating the riser ducts in aircraft interior components, such as for example in side panels. In particular, EP 1 510 454 A1 describes an injection-moulded side panel into which is formed a pipeline that is connectable to an aircraft air-conditioning system. The production of such a side panel is however relatively complicated. Furthermore, the integration of the riser ducts in the side panel requires a corresponding matching of the construction parameters, such as for example the cross-section of the side panel.